Lena McCarty
“If being together is a sin, then our entire existence created hell.” —''Tanya to Lena, on their newfound relationship. Lena McCarty, born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee in 1921. She is a member of the Denali coven. She is the mate of Tanya and biological sister of Emmett Cullen. In 1942, the Volturi were dealing with an influx of newborns on the east coast when Eleazar caught wind of a power evident in a human nearby. Eleazar changed her in hopes to please Aro. Lena lived with the Volturi for years, ignorant to the fact that her brother was also a vampire. In 2013, the Volturi launched several small attacks on the Denali and Egyptian covens, where Lena found her maker, her brother, and her mate. Lena is adjusting to the vegetarian lifestyle with some hiccups, additionally adjusting to having Tanya as her mate. She is also reconnecting with her brother and getting to know the Olympic coven. Lena is portrayed by Jenna Coleman. Biography Early life Lena was born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee in 1921. She was the youngest of five children in a large Scotch-Irish family. She was also the only daughter. She got along with all her brothers, but in particular, Emmett, who was six years older than her. Even though her mother liked to keep her inside doing housework, Emmett loved to take her out to have some fun. They would race and Lena would win, despite her small size. In 1935, Emmett “died”, leaving Lena and the rest of the family heartbroken. In 1942, Eleazar left the Volturi with Carmen. Despite their pleasant goodbye, Eleazar knew he would have to send back a gifted vampire to appease Aro. He sensed a gifted human in the vicinity where he and Carmen were staying, which coincidentally, was Gatlinburg. He found Lena, and despite the fact that she was going to be married within the year to her childhood sweetheart, turned her, and immediately took her to Aro so he and Carmen could leave in peace. Lena spent years in the Volturi where her speed gained Aro’s barest interest but when she teleported, he became very excited on cultivating her gift. She learned how to fight from Felix and Santiago. Chelsea kept her bonded to the Volturi since her maker had left and she had no mate. Finally, after the debacle on December 31, 2006, Aro sent his talented, but not the most valuable vampires, after Kate and Benjamin. Felix and Demetri were sent after Benjamin while Santiago and Lena were sent after Kate. ''Falling Dusk The Cullens were visiting the Denali family when Santiago and Lena arrived. Santiago was killed by Emmett, but Eleazar recognized Lena and had Kate incapacitate her instead of killing her. He tried to convince her to stay but Lena went to leave, but ran into Tanya on her way out. Emmett also realized who she is and tried to make her stay and become a vegetarian. Lena was uncomfortable around Tanya, but Eleazar realized Lena would be killed for not bringing Kate back. Emmett and Tanya convinced her to stay and try their lifestyle. Lena denied that she and Tanya are mates for the first several months in Alaska. She was, and still slightly is, uncomfortable at the thought of having a female mate. Emmett is not a help since he still remembers the views their parents taught them. Lena was also standoffish to Eleazar for leaving her as a newborn with the Volturi. She eventually talked with him and the two reconcile. She went to Kate and Eleazar to help her with her teleportation. When Eleazar started uncharacteristically provoking her and brought Tanya out to the yard and into the “fight”, she teleported back into the house with Tanya. Eleazar confirmed his hypothesis about Tanya and Lena. Lena asked Tanya to spar with her one night, as everyone else is having their alone time. They travelled a few miles out and Lena ended up winning but Tanya cheated and ended up pinning her to the ground. There was sexual tension and Lena pushed Tanya away and ran off. Tanya finally realized what’s going on and the two had a long, loud fight. Tanya kisses her and Lena, very upset, teleported away. Physical appearance need to add Personality and traits Lena is a quiet person, at least compared to her mate. She’d rather be reading than talking and Tanya has caught her reading the same three books over and over to avoid social interaction (Anna Karenina, The Scarlet Letter, and Pride and Prejudice). She is a romantic at heart and enjoys reading love poems and sonnets. Powers and abilities Lena was the fastest vampire in the Volturi and is now the fastest in the Denali coven. She and Edward Cullen are equals in speed. Her speed when she was a human carried over both in her running speed and her ability to teleport short distances. As a vampire, she has sharp senses, superhuman strength, speed, endurance, healing factor, and agility. Her appearance, scent and voice are enormously attractive to her prey, so much so that she occasionally sends humans into a daze completely by accident. She does not need to breathe, though she often does so out of habit and to retain her ability to smell. Lena cannot digest human food. She also compares her new "vegetarian" diet to a human only eating a vegetarian diet, as it gives them the same strength as human blood but never fully satisfies her. Teleportation “So, pet, what is my prize if I catch you?” —Tanya to Lena, on her teleportation. Relationships need to add Tanya Kate Garrett Eleazar Carmen Emmett Cullen Film portrayal Lena is portrayed by Jenna Coleman in Falling Dusk. Appearances *''Falling Dusk''